


Blue Summer

by TheBooBox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I don't own naruto, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Original senju character from my other fic because why not, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Drug Use, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, and debauchery, and drinking, and the storyline of course, but the OC is mine, eighties music references, some cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooBox/pseuds/TheBooBox
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Kira come home for summer break. It isn't all it's cracked up to be, so they find their own fun. Cue massive sex scene here.***Request fic.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Blue Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryannaoakenshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryannaoakenshield/gifts).



> Family trees:
> 
> Uchiha: Fugaku + Mikoto = Itachi and Sasuke  
> ++Shisui is a cousin who lives with them  
> ++Obito is Mikoto's younger brother, Itachi and Sasuke's uncle, married to Kakashi  
> Uzumaki: Minato + Kushina = Kyuubi and Naruto  
> ++Jiraya is Minato's adoptive father, Kyuubi and Naruto's grandfather  
> Senju: Ikkoi and Mikkirama = Akirama  
> ++Tsunade is Mikkirama's cousin

Of all the summers they had shared before, this one had sucked the most.

It was the end of their third year in college, and as tradition dictated, or rather, their over-bearing mothers, they all came home for a few weeks during winter and summer breaks under threat of pain and punishment. When Sasuke’s older brother Itachi and Naruto’s brother Kyuubi didn’t come home from college once for winter break because they were working on some special project for the dean, their mothers Mikoto, Kushina and Mikkirama, all got in a car and drove the five hours to Akatsuki College of the Arts and brought them home after causing an epic scene. Mikkirama didn't even have a kid there and she rolled with the other two insane mothers, crashing through the halls of the school and threatening the dean himself. At the time, the thirteen-year-old Naruto, Sasuke and Akirama all found it hilarious when the normally prized perfect elder siblings were dragged in the house by their ears. 

Now, not so much.

Naruto, the loud, blonde haired, blue-eyed and golden-tanned ball of muscle and sunshine, had left to go backpacking with his grandfather Jiraya. He had opted to attend Konoha University online, while making plenty of friends in both high and low places as a politics major. Sasuke, all quiet mystery with pitch black eyes and hair, fair skin and a lean muscular build, had left for Otogakure’s _Hebi_ , a private institution for elite business masterminds. Akirama had bright red eyes, half white half black hair, gracious curves and soft muscles that hid easily, had now lived in Kirigakure, attending the exclusive Mizukage Academy as a ballet major. All of their old friends from Saratobi High School had decided to stay home for college, all either attending Konoha University, or The Senju School of Medicine and Science. Therefore, the three young people shouldn’t have been surprised when all of their friends chose to spend their first part of summer NOT in Konoha, but in Suna. 

Five-thousand miles away.

The first week was fine. Settling in back home after being away and basking in independence and freedom wasn’t too annoying when your families were just happy to see you after five months of absence. 

But by the ninth day, the novelty wore off. Kushina went from squeezing her baby Naruto’s cheeks and making him stacks of pancakes for breakfast to yelling at him to take out the trash and clean the yard. Sasuke’s mother Mikoto went from cooing over his every breath and not letting him out of her sight to hitting him over the head with a spoon and asking why he never went outside or went out with friends. Akirama’s mom Mikkirama made the same switch from adoring her artfully blessed daughter and taking impromptu photoshoots for social media, to freaking out that she’ll never have a real job and needed a real degree.

Which is how they ended up here.

After a few group texts between the three of them it was decided they needed out of the house for a few days before they all committed patricide. The Cabin in the Woods wasn’t so much scary as it was boring. They’d need to pack enough supplies to keep them entertained when not hunting for food or swimming in the lake that was half a mile east of it. 

All their friends would be returning in 10 days. They told their family they’d be camping out at the cabin for 5. With the additional 1-day hike there and back, they’d be gone for a week. After that, Itachi, Kyuubi and Shisui, Sasuke’s cousin who lived with them since forever, would be back from some convention overseas, which would hold them over for three days until rescue arrived in the form of friends.

Only, the cabin that the three families shared hadn’t been used in a while. Dust, webs, and the distinct smell of musk filled the place. It was fortunate that Akirama's granduncle had built the place sturdy enough that vermin and other forest dwellers couldn’t penetrate, otherwise they’d probably have some pest problems on hand as well.

It was fairly large, two stories with two bathrooms and five bedrooms. The kitchen was in the front by the entrance, along with a dining area and a hand-carved wooden table that could sit 12, just enough for all three families. A large living room held a fireplace and a few mix-matched couches and comfy chairs, as well as a bar area, some bookshelves and 'Minato’s Music zone' that housed his record player and extensive collection of records that Kushina banned from their house. Upstairs there were five bedrooms, color coded by the sheets and furnishings. Three with full sized beds (Red, Blue and Green) and two that were set up military style with two sets of bunkbeds each (Purple and Orange) and two bathrooms (Yellow and Pink). 

Naruto complained loudly the entire time they cleaned, but they all knew if they didn’t and their parents decided to come up later during the summer they’d never hear the end of it. Akirama set up Minato’s record player and turned Madonna’s “Into the Groove” up loud enough to drown him out, while Sasuke lit a joint and practically shoved it in his face.

After a few hours they finished making the place habitable. The food and supplies they brought was unpacked, towels and sheets shaken off and put in place. The solar panels Itachi installed four years ago were putting in work, as the retro fifties fridge hummed to life and regained its cold breath. 

Sasuke took his hunting gear and went off to set up some traps while Akirama took her dad’s axe from the wall and went to gather firewood. Naruto started dinner of instant ramen and semi-cold beer.

“When there's no one else in sight, in crowded lonely night, well, I wait so long for my love vibration, and I'm dancing with myself! Oh oh, dancing with myself! Oh, oh, dancing with my-”

_crash!_

“Shit!” Naruto ignored the rest of the Billy Idol song to bend down and clean up the mess his over-enthusiastic dancing caused. Luckily, only one beer bottle had been sacrificed in the fall. The blonde grabbed a dish towel and mopped up the mess, gathering the shards of glass into a small mountain to sweep up after bundling the pieces he could and bringing them to the trash. After going out and shaking the towel outside, he went back in to finish cleaning when a glint of something caught it eye.

It was over at the edge of the kitchen area, just under the cabinet that held the canned goods and rice. Thinking it was a piece of glass, he got on all fours and cautiously reached for the rogue shard.

When slightly calloused fingers brushed something not smooth and biting but metal, ridged and-stuck?

“Huh.”

He took his hand away and leaned down for a better look, spotting not a pesky shard but a key.

A key!

Elation filled him at the realization at exactly what this key would unlock. He immediately went back to unsticking it, peeling it off from the super-Velcro that held it in place. Grinning wide, he pocketed the key in his shorts and resumed his tasks, humming along with the music and being extra careful where his hips wandered. 

***

“Is this weed strong, or is Foxy Boy acting weird?” Akirama said in a tight voice before exhaling a cloud of smoke in the center of the room.

They were sitting in the main room in front of the fireplace in a semicircle with Sasuke in the middle. Depeche Mode’s “Never Let Me Down Again” played softly in the background.

Sasuke tipped the last of his beer into his mouth and looked away from the fireplace to the blonde. Naruto was trying his best to hide his mischievous smile, but considering the three of them had known one another since they were embryos, no amount of kush could ever fog their brains enough give him a chance at hiding anything. 

“A little column A, a little column B.” Sasuke drawled and reached over to take the bong away from the black-and-white-haired female to his left. 

She giggled and reached back behind her to grab him another beer from the bucket and one for herself, using the swiss army knife in her black jean shorts to open them and place his by his purple socked foot. Sasuke ripped his hit and nodded his thanks, leaning his head back and exhaling towards the ceiling.

The smoke billowed and dispersed. He sighed, trying not to think about how they were going to have to let the place air out at least a day so Ikkoi didn’t bitch. He just wanted to enjoy the high, not think about school or parents or whatever bullshit.

“Sooo…” The young woman smiled at the blonde, cradling her beer in both hands and bringing up her knees to her chest to scrunch in a ball. “You going to tell us willingly or do we have to tickle it out of you?”

Naruto pouted and turned his head. Sasuke exchanged a look with Akirama and the two placed their respective items aside and launched their assault. Naruto screamed and laughed until tears fell and his bladder was dangerously close to release. 

“OKAY! OKAY! I give!!!” His stomach hurt and he laid on the floor breathless. His attackers eased off and lay on either side, all staring up at the vaulted ceiling and the round amber-glassed light that hung there surrounded by a ring of deer antler like a weird, bootleg model of Saturn.

“You guys know that box of secret stuff Kakashi and Obito have hidden under the floorboards in the green room?” Naruto whispered, hoping to add a little mystery.

“Hn. You mean the locked one?” Sasuke reached his hand up and pinched his thumb and pointer together like he was holding the light between them.

“Yup.” The blonde shook his head for emphasis though neither could see.

“The one that no one knows where the key is because everyone, including our parents, have searched for it at one time or another?” Akirama sighed, smacking Sasuke’s hands out of the air and pretending to grab the light for herself, bringing it to her chest like a secret.

“That’s the one.” Naruto giggled from their antics and anticipation.

“Tch.” Sasuke frowned and reached over Naruto’s stomach and pried the invisible thing from her hands and snatching it back. “What about it?”

Naruto grinned and fished out his prize, holding it up in front of the Saturn Lamp so they could all see.

“No fucking way!”

“Dobe, where?”

“When?”

“Who’s on first?”

“What’s on second?”

“Guys! Focus!” Naruto jumped to his feet and faced the two giggling messes who suddenly snapped to attention. He held the key up in a perfect He-Man pose. “WE. HAVE. THE POWER!!”

The other two scrambled up and then it was a race up the stairs to the Green Room. The full-sized bed was pushed aside along with the soft green shaggy rug that Sasuke suddenly needed to secretly nuzzle while the others lifted the hidden latch and pulled up the locked box.

Naruto brought the box to the bed and sat down. Akirama took a seat across and looked at it with big eyes and Sasuke rested his head over Naruto’s shoulder to look too. Tired of the silence, the raven scoffed. “I bet it’s just a stash of porn.”

Naruto dismissed the notion right away. “Nah, he wouldn’t bother locking that up.” 

“Maybe its Super Porn. That’d be nice.” Akirama added, tapping the lid and hearing a dull thud.

“Yeah, and what would _you_ do with that?” the blonde chuckled.

She shrugged in response. “Same thing you do idiot.”

Both boys stilled and looked at her with wide eyes. “No way!” Naruto shouted, all volume control gone.

Sasuke had dislodged himself from the other boy’s shoulder and came to sit beside him. “Girls don’t do that!” he whisper-yelled while shaking his head rapidly.

She looked at them in disbelief. “Of course we do!”

“When?” Sasuke asked, peering at her hard and daring her to lie.

“Yeah, when?” Naruto echoed the look.

“What is this, good cop bad cop?” she laughed, but their stern faces did not waiver. Naruto clutched the key and Sasuke held the mixed green rug even as they leaned into her space. She let out a huff of air. Fine then. “Usually at night, before I go to sleep or sometimes if I had a sex-dream before I get out of bed. Other times in the shower, or bath, whatever. I rubbed one out in Ino’s bathroom once at one of her parties, you know the one where she got smashed and made out with me in the kitch-”

“You did it in the bathroom?” Sasuke jumped back fell on the floor. "While we were all there!?" he asked incredulously. She ignored his dumb question.

Naruto nodded sagely and smiled. “Oh yeah I remember that kiss. That was nice.”

“I still can’t believe you do it.” Sasuke shook his head again and climbed back on the bed.

“Whatever. I don’t have the patience to fix your brain now.” She patted his head sympathetically and Sasuke pouted, rubbing his head. Akirama smacked the box to gain their attention. “So are we gonna open this or what?”

“Oh yeah! Let’s do it!” Naruto took the key and entered it in the lock. After a few jiggles it clicked, and the lock opened. He removed it and opened the latch, placing his hands on the lid the three took a collective breath in and-

“A blue bottle of, what is this, some kind of drug?” he took the tiny dropper and handed it to Akirama who opened it to smell it. “And a black satin bag of-” he opened the drawstring and peered inside. “-papers?”

Sasuke snatched it away and inspected it himself while Naruto checked for a false bottom or something, making small whiny noises of disappointment. 

“These aren’t just papers.” Sasuke said, holding one up and opening it. “They’re dares.”

“Dares?” Akirama questioned. She placed the dropper in her hoodie and reached for the paper in the raven’s hand. _“Take off your clothes and run around the cabin naked five times singing ‘I’m a little teapot’._ They’re stupid dares.”

“They’re cabin dares.” Sasuke corrected, reading another one and raising an eyebrow. 

Naruto took that one and hummed. _“Close your eyes and pick an LP at random. Give a lap dance to the next player to the song of your choice on the album you picked._ These sound like fun!”

“Absolutely not.” Sasuke took the papers back and shoved them into the bag, getting up to go back downstairs and taking the bag with him.

“Absolutely yes!” Akirama shouted and went after him, Naruto following suit. “C’mon Sassy, it isn’t like we got much else to do!”

“Yeah!” Naruto added as they all reached the sitting area. “Don’t be a pussy man!”

“Yeah, don’t be a ballsack!” The girl jeered, grabbing the bong and landing on the big couch next to Sasuke’s place on the loveseat.

“That’s not how it goes dude!” The blonde defended and dropped over the side of the big couch to occupy the space between them.

“Bro, pussy’s take a pounding, push out babies, and remain in perfect condition.” She took a hit of the bong and passed it to him. “Ballsacks get tapped lightly once and they’re basically useless.”

Naruto let out a guffaw and choked on his hit.

The raven glared and gave an exaggerated huff. “Fine. Let’s do this. But whatever dare you get, you do. No backing out, got it?”

“And we play until the game is done! No ballsacks!” Naruto added with a determined look.

The three shared looks of confirmation and agreed. 

“Alright then.” Sasuke took his hit off the bong and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He took the bag from its hidden place inside his hoodie and gave it a shake. “Who’s first?”

***

An hour into the game and they’d all realized two things, though none of them would admit it out loud.

One, Kakashi, Obito, and whoever else came up here with them and participated in this game were all 100% fucked up pervs with a odd obsession with Minato’s music collection.

Two, they should have never agreed to play, like at all. Let alone all the way through and no refusals.

By the time the game was nearly over, they’d realized a third thing.

Number Three, and most importantly, they should have never, ever, opened the box.

Naruto had made out with Sasuke shirtless for four minutes and 20 seconds, licked syrup from his mother’s homemade canned peaches out of Akirama’s belly button, ran around the cabin naked singing ‘I’m a little teapot’, and dripped hot wax on both his nipples.

Sasuke took Akirama’s bra off with nothing but his teeth and flung it up on the Saturn antlers, used a string tied to Naruto’s dick (after having to wait for the guy to get himself hard) and flashlight to put on a shadow-puppet performance of Men At Work’s “Down Under” , threw his own boxers into the fireplace, and made orgasm sounds at full volume for exactly 69 seconds.

Akirama gave a lap dance to Naruto to Soft Cell’s “Tainted Love”, motorboated Sasuke in her braless tank top (after he had removed it and tossed it up to Saturn) for, of course, 69 seconds, described in detail her latest sexual fantasy to the mounted deer head on the wall in her sexiest voice, and ate three peaches from Naruto’s jar in an extremely lude manner. 

And last but not least, all three had taken at least 3 drops of the blue bottle, which, after much consideration, was concluded to be an aphrodisiac.

They sat in the living room as far apart from one another as possible. Both Naruto and Sasuke were sporting heavy erections, and Akirama was thankful she had worn black shorts instead of leggings because she was pretty much a mess. Their breaths were labored, eyes dilated and had very bad, inappropriate thoughts running through their minds.

There was one paper left.

Akirama held it in her hands with her eyes shut, damning herself for being cocky enough to volunteer to be first when they began the game because with the odd number of papers she was left now with the last task.

No one said anything. No one could even look at one another. They had done things in this cabin with one another they had never even considered, yet all too prideful and stubborn to back down.

Taking a deep breath, the red-eyed girl opened up the paper. _“Choose two people and-”_

She stopped, wide eyed and shook.

“What…what is it?” Naruto asked, his voice was thick with something none of them wanted to name but all knew it for what it was.

When Akirama didn’t speak, Sasuke got up and snatched the paper from her. Unlike other times, she didn’t move or respond. _“Choose two people and a room and fuck one another until you all pass out.”_

Again, no one said anything. Sasuke stood, pretending his erection hadn’t stiffened at the thought of fucking his two best friends into the ground. Naruto’s dick had a similar reaction, and blue eyes locked with Sasuke’s black ones. But it was Akirama who made the first move.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Taking the plastic gallon of water she made her way to the staircase, pausing at the third step she turned to them, both with eyes glued to her. “Blue,” she said softly, and continued to ascend.

Seven seconds passed before it clicked in their heads and then both males were moving forward. When they made it to the room she was already removing her shorts, back bent down so that they had a clear view of the black batman underwear she was sporting. Sasuke groaned and grabbed her first, taking her head in his hands and shoving his tongue in her mouth. Her responding moans amplified when Naruto’s hands continued undressing her from behind, hands slipping up to cup her full breasts and squeeze while his mouth latched onto her neck.

Sasuke let go to take a breath and, realizing he was the only one clothed now, quickly remedied the situation and pushed them onto the bed. Naruto reached up and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down to crash their mouths together. Akirama whispered ‘fuck’ and moved her hands down to grip their leaking cocks, earning a double gasp and groan from the two as she began to pump.

Neither guy could last long in their current state, between her hands, their grinding against one another and the addicting taste of their mouths it was over soon. Then she was down, licking the combination of them off their stomachs and fingering herself.

“That won’t do.” Sasuke said huskily and picked her up by the waist.

“Bring her here Sas.” Naruto reached for her and Sasuke sat her on the blonde’s face so that she remained open to him. Sasuke leaned forward and took her breast in his mouth, eagerly sucking as her hands once again found their way to his cock. Naruto was driving her mad with his tongue and fingers to the point where she was grinding down hard, working her way through her first orgasm. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s dick completely hardened beneath him and ground down, taking the opportunity to move back and bring Akirama’s face with him.

Now in the 69 position, Akirama began sucking on Naruto’s tan cock with all the enthusiasm he had been showing her while Sasuke shamelessly laid waste to his ballsack, sucking and licking in the same passion while his finger pressed in.

“FUCK! You guys-!” He moaned loudly into Akirama’s pussy and continued his own assault, adding fingers to fuck her and prepare her. Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto’s tight sack and stared into her eyes as he made out with her with the swollen pink head between them. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Naruto screamed and came in their mouths and they continued their session. Akirama’s pussy tightened on Naruto’s fingers and she moaned loudly, cumming again as he hit several good spots at once.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked, the other two parted and caught their breath. The raven haired male stroked himself to the sight when Akirama got up and moved around to kiss Naruto. Her hand reached up and pulled Sasuke to join in their kiss.

Naruto, not one to be outdone, got up and took charge. He had Sasuke lay on his back and moved Akirama down to his dick, overdue in orgasm. Taking Sasuke’s hands and moving them to her tits, he placed them on either side of Sasuke’s member where together they began to work them. He then took Akirama’s left hand and sucked on her fingers, moved it to Sasuke’s entrance where she took over, circling it softly before pushing in gently. Naruto then moved her ass up shoved himself in to the hilt. The three of them were moaning almost constantly as Sasuke fucked her tits and mouth with abandon and Naruto unleashed himself on her sobbing wet pussy. The males locked eyes and Sasuke bit his lip, cumming loudly into her mouth. 

No more moments were taken as another shift occurred. Naruto pulled out and Akirama was lifted and moved up so she was level with Sasuke’s face, their kiss as immediate as Sasuke’s entrance into her. Naruto pulled her up so she was riding the raven, mouth coming immediately to suck on her abused nipple and hands moving down to join Sasuke inside. The feel of the two of them inside her ripped another orgasm out of her instantly, but neither let up. 

Sasuke thrusted up while Naruto pushed in and out, stretching her and hitting her best spots. She fell forward and Sasuke claimed her mouth. Naruto laid several slaps to her ass and gained speed and power, enjoying the way her cheeks jiggled and retained the redness. She moaned into Sauske’s mouth deeply and Sasuke grinned.

“I think she likes that Naru.”

“Yeah, you like that baby? Want me to do it again?” Naruto teased, pulling her up by the hair so that Sasuke could have access to her bouncing tits. Sasuke growled and latched on, biting and earning another heavenly moan.

“Mmm yes! More please!” her hands were in Sasuke’s hair and she tightened her grip. Sasuke moaned in return and it was then they realized they were all perverts too but couldn’t give two fucks.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Naruto pulled tighter on her hair and began delivering hard slap after slap without fail, his hips powerfully pounding into her and Sasuke’s wild thrusts matching in kind. She screamed loudly when Sasuke bit down hard on her nipple, her insides clenching hard over them and drawing out their own wicked orgasms.

The three collapsed to the mattress while remaining connected. All hot, sticky and somehow still horny. Akirama was the first to recover, leaning back to kiss Naruto’s jaw, cheek and eventual lips. He kissed back and caressed her hips, stomach, and sore breasts. Sasuke watched with intent eyes, feeling the exact moment both he and Naruto once again hardened within her.

Akirama eased off of them, much to their temporary dismay as soon the sight of their cum dripping down her thighs inspired a primal urge within them. She moved to the side and sighed, spreading her legs wide and scooping up the cum.

Without thought, Naruto grabbed her fingers and licked them clean and Sauske moved to her entrance to drink from the source. The blonde moved his head down to lap at her over sensitized breasts and play, feeling pleased when Sasuke’s wet fingers pressed against his hole.

“What are you waiting for Teme?” he taunted between licking Akirama’s tits. She smirked at them and chuckled, stroking the whisker tattoos on the blonde’s cheeks lovingly.

“Hn.” Sasuke pressed in and stretched, fucking his best friends ass with his fingers while he ate his other best friends pussy like his life depended on it. As soon as the blonde was prepared enough to his own impatience, Sasuke sucked on her clit one last time and worked his way through her next climax. 

Seeing her quiver in aftershocks brought him immense satisfaction. He pressed kissed against her thighs and pulled his fingers out of Naruto’s ass, denying him his own climax. Naruto whined and pushed back against nothing, and Sasuke chuckled darkly.

Another shift and the blonde was on his back with Sasuke over him, pushing his way in with a certain amount of force. 

“Ahh!” Naruto almost came in impact and Sasuke made a direct hit to his prostate. Akirama crawled over and took his cock into her hand, pumping softly and squeezing the base and Sasuke fucked him and kissed her. Naruto’s legs were spread so that she was able to straddle one, grinding down softly on his thigh while Sasuke gripped her ass and held the blonde’s other thigh up at an angle. “Yes, Kami, fuck Sas, more, harder, yes!” Naruto was screaming happily as the other obliged.

“Come here darling.” Sasuke lifted up the ballerina and placed her on Naruto’s awaiting dick. She held herself up as best as she could, the blonde’s hands finding her waist and doing his part to hold her in place as Sasuke fucked her through him. Her hands came up and squeezed her breasts, thumbs and forefingers pinching the rosy nipples.

The next orgasm came simultaneously for all three of them. Sasuke leaned forward the same time that Naruto shot up, both of them biting her shoulders. Sasuke had to catch her before she fell, as Naruto’s arms went limp almost immediately. The recovery this time took a few more minutes, soft kisses making their way all around along with giggles and goofy smiles.

By now, all the substances had long worn off. Once they had realized the depths of the game, beer and bong laid forgotten. The effects of the blue bottle had also worn off, sometime between second and third orgasms. 

An unspoken understanding was reached.

It was no longer about the game now.

Akirama laid on her back, Sasuke over her and stretching her legs up and over his shoulders as he pressed into her ass. She moaned low in her throat, and Sasuke echoed it when Naruto did the same to him. The three of them waited to adjust, all sore and nearly sated. 

Impatient as ever, Naruto moved, and as one they began the last trek of the night up the hill. They rocked slowly, the bed creaking under their combined weight. 

“Is that all you got loser?” Sasuke taunted, and blue eyes flared in tired defiance. 

“Hn.” Naruto mocked, and Akirama laughed throatily mentally preparing for the final fucking of the night. There was no doubt in her or any of their minds that this would definitely be happening again.

Speed and force picked up. The escalation of movement equaled escalation in sound as well. Akirama’s nails dug into Naruto’s neck as she anchored herself to him with Sasuke between them. Sasuke’s teeth bit into her collarbone. Naruto’s fingers left bruises kissed with crescent shaped cuts into Sasuke’s hips like mini versions of his family crest.

The combined screams of ‘fuck’, ‘yes’ and ‘arrrghhh’ were so loud they covered the sound of the bed breaking, something they would realize come mid-afternoon when they finally woke up.

True to their words, the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju passed out after the last orgasm, huddled together on the small mattress with the navy blue sheets wrapped around them and one last thought lingered in their sex-addled minds.

They were really glad they opened that box.


End file.
